Today, people have many options available for taking pictures. In addition to traditional cameras dedicated exclusively to capturing images in film or digital form, many mobile devices, such as smartphones, have the capability to take pictures. For example, a mobile device may include a camera and an application that allows the user to take pictures with the camera on the mobile device. These images may be stored and available for viewing at any time. In view of the increasingly popular capabilities of social networks, photos may be shared with the user's connections in many different ways.
Images can be processed in various ways and at various times. In general, image processing may involve an image as an input, such as a photograph or video frame, and an image or a set of characteristics or parameters associated with the image as an output. Images may be processed after they are captured and before they are rendered for viewing. For example, an image may be altered or annotated after it is captured and before it is shared with the user's connections. A user may choose to enhance some image effects to improve aesthetics of an image. The exposure, color, hues, and other parameters of an image may be edited before it is shared and viewed by a user's connections.